Take-your-Child-to-Work Day
by Astra H. Lowelle
Summary: Two Ministry workers, two five-year-old children, according behavior, and a Pygmy Puff.
1. Chapter 1

"Ron," Hermione said worriedly. "Are you _sure_ you can take Rose along to work today?"

"Positive," Ron assured his wife, giving her a quick peck on the cheek. "You're not taking care of Rosie today, you're sick. You just stay here in bed and take care of yourself."

Hermione smiled wanly. "Pregnancy isn't a sickness, Ron."

"No, but you're still not taking care of Rosie today. I can handle it. Rosie!"

Five-year-old Rose Weasley skipped into her parents' room. _"Daddy!"_

"Rosie!" Ron swung his daughter into the air. "Who's going to work with Daddy today?"

"Me!" the little girl squealed. "Me!"

"In your pajamas?" Hermione asked skeptically. Rose giggled.

"Scoot along, Rosie-Posie," Ron grinned. "Go get dressed. We'll leave as soon as you're ready."

He set Rose down, and she scrambled off.

~oOo~

"But _Daddy_," five-year-old Scorpius whined. "You _said_ I could come with you to work today."

Draco sighed heavily. "I know. But that was before I-"

"You did say you would take him," Astoria interrupted. "Take-Your-Child-to-Work-Day is a tradition. You can still have your meeting- everyone's bringing their kids."

Draco rubbed his temple, the first vestiges of a headache beginning to appear. "All right. Scorpius- get dressed, and comb your hair. Be ready to leave in ten minutes."

Scorpius smiled happily. "I'm gonna be _really_ good today," he informed his parents. "I'm gonna be gooder than any other kids, even."

"Better," Draco corrected absently.

"Go on, darling," Astoria coaxed. "Go and get dressed."


	2. Chapter 2

Ron stepped into the Atrium, Rose clutching tightly to his hand.

"Daddy?" she whispered.

Ron glanced down. "Yes, Rosie?"

"It's big."

"Yes. Now, come-"

"And there's lots of people."

"Uh... right. Now-"

Rose darted behind her father as a tall, dark man in swirling black-and-gold robes walked up o them. Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt nodded to Ron in greeting.

"Good morning, Mr. Weasley."

"Good morning, Minister."

Rose peeked hesitantly out from behind Ron's robes at the important-looking man her father was talking to. Seeing this, Kingsley smiled down at her.

"This is your daughter, Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes," Ron replied proudly. "She was very excited to come here today."

"I'm sure she was," Kingsley agreed, bending down to Rose's eye level. "What's your name, young lady?"

Rose giggled shyly. "Rose, but my daddy calls me Rosie. I'm five."

Kingsley affected a look of great surprise. "I'd have thought you were _six_, you look so grown up!"

Rose giggled again. Ron smiled. This, he thought, was what made a great Minister. Always having time for everyone.

"Well, I'd better be off." Kingsley stood up, making to leave. "I have a meeting in a few minutes. Oh- by the way, Rose, I believe there's something behind your ear."

Puzzled, Rose touched her ear. A delighted look came over her face as she pulled a small, wrapped piece of chocolate out of her red curls.

"How did you do that?" she breathed, a wide smile stretching her mouth. Kingsley chuckled softly. "It's magic."

"What do you say?" Ron inquired, but Rose was already squealing, "Thank you!"

Kingsley smiled. "Rose, would you like to come with me to a special room that only children are allowed in today?"

Rose's eyes widened. "Just kids?"

"Just kids, young lady. Mr. Weasley, may I?"

Ron nodded. "That'd be helpful. I'll come get her when I'm done my meeting."

Kingsley gave a knowing smile and departed with Rose.

"Daddy, what's that?"

"It's a paper airplane. It sends messages around the Ministry."

"Oh. I like those. They took like purple birds. Oooh! Daddy, what's that?"

"It's the magical ceiling," Draco said tiredly, wondering when his son's endless supply of questions would come to an end.

"Oh. I like it. Oooh! Daddy! What's that?"

Draco groaned. "Scorpius, _please_ keep your voice down. What's what?"

Scorpius pointed. "That!- oh. It's a man. He's coming over here. He looks important. Are you in trouble, Daddy?"

Kingsley's lips quirked slightly as he stopped in front of Draco. "Good morning, Mr. Malfoy. Taking advantage of Take-Your-Child-to-Work-Day, I see."

"Yes." Draco coughed lightly. "This is my son, Scorpius."

"Hello, Scorpius." Kingsley bent down to eye-level with the five-year-old. "How are you enjoying your day so far?"

Scorpius beamed. "I learned a lot of new things about ceilings and cubicles and paper airplanes and lifts and meetings. My daddy has a meeting with the Minister soon. Is he in trouble?"

Kingsley chuckled. Draco coughed again. Scorpius looked up at him, puzzled. "I just wanted to know, Daddy. I won't tell Mummy, if you want."

He tried unsuccessfully to wink, putting a finger to his lips and giggling. Draco closed his eyes, breathing slowly and deliberately.

The Minister straightened up. "Mr. Malfoy, perhaps I could escort your son to a room where some other children are for the day. I'm sure it'd be a lot easier-"

"Thank you very much," Draco said fervently. He looked his son in the eye. "Scorpius, the Minister is going to take you to a room to play with some other children. I want you to behave, all right? I'll come back to get you soon."

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Kingsley said reassuringly as he took Scorpius's small hand. "Kindly head to my office, Mr. Malfoy. I'll meet you there soon."


	3. Chapter 3

Scorpius surveyed the room that he'd been led to. Most of the other boys and girls were already playing with small, squeaking balls of fur or wooden toys that sang shrilly and danced. A few of the children weren't playing. Two of the ones that weren't playing were boys, and one of them was a little girl in a pretty pink dress with fluffy red hair. She looked a little lonely and nervous but looked like someone who'd be fun to play with.

Also, she was a lady, and Mummy and Daddy had taught him how to behave accordingly with lady company. You smiled at them, introduced yourself and waited for them to introduce themselves back to you, then you bowed and kissed their hands if you were the same height, and then you chatted. Mummy sometimes took him to grown-up parties and he would behave accordingly and the ladies would laugh and tell Mummy what a perfect little gentleman he was.

This little girl was his own age, and he could behave accordingly with her, too. Daddy would be so proud of him.

~oOo~

Rose looked around. Most of the children were playing. No one was paying any attention to her, and she felt a little lonesome, wishing Daddy would come get her soon.

A small boy about her age came up to her and smiled at her. He had hair the color of sunshine and light grey eyes and a very nice smile. She smiled back at him. Maybe he would play with her.

"My name is Scorpius Malfoy," the boy said, holding out his hand. Rose looked at it.

"I'm Rose Weasley." She took his hand. It seemed to be the right thing to do. "My daddy calls me Rosie sometimes."

The boy named Scorpius bent over her hand a little and kissed it. Rose giggled. Scorpius stood up again, beaming. "Now we chat."

"What's 'chat'?" Rose asked. Scorpius shrugged a little. "I don't know. I think it means talk."

"Oh." Rose thought for a minute. "About what?"

"I don't know."

"Oh. Can we play instead?"

"All right." Scorpius wasn't sure if this counted as behaving accordingly, but he did want to play. "Want to play with one of the Pygmy Puffs in the corner?"

Rose agreed happily. "My Auntie Ginny has a Pygmy Puff. His name's Arnold. Auntie Ginny lets me hold him sometimes. And I never, ever drop him."

She lowered her voice secretively. "Except for one time. Uncle Harry picked it up for me."

They both giggled.

"Hey, do you want to play together tomorrow?"

Scorpius thought it over. "I dunno. I have to ask my mummy. My daddy would probably say no, so I'll ask my mummy."

He thought for a moment, then added, "It's not like he's mean, but he gets nervous. That's what my mummy says. So I'll ask her, and then we can play together. Maybe I can get a Pygmy Puff for us to have fun with."

Rose beamed. "I'm so excited! This is the best Make-Your-Mild-A-Murk day ever!"

Scorpius laughed. "I think that's not what it's called."

"Well, _I_ like it."

"Okay."

And that was the end of the best Make-Your-Mild-a-Murk day ever.


End file.
